


Bounded in a Nutshell

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [1]
Category: Gorky Park (1983), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki Feels, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 14 Feb 2014</p><p>If anyone is interested, the 'one,' the 'beloved comrade' is Arkady Renko of Gorky Park (the movie and the book.) The second 'he' is Loki. Obvs. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounded in a Nutshell

Alone, alone  
To weep in the dark  
But it will not come.  
One says, let it go  
Let it out  
Would hold me to him;  
But beloved comrade,  
This comfort is not mine  
Beyond my deserving.

So broken, grey, hollow-hearted  
I dream on another  
No-one's son  
So twisted inside  
That another's joy sears  
And leaves the taste of ashes  
In his mouth in my mouth  
And all we can wish  
Is to turn all to ruin  
That others will taste  
As we do,  
Only ash.

In his arms  
Only fleeting comfort  
In the end he will bring pain.  
This is my deserving.

Yet I shall lie alone, alone  
No-one's arms to hold  
Never can I summon him  
For we are imprisoned  
Unfathomably distant  
He in his punishment  
And I, in a nutshell.


End file.
